


Who needs school days, we get fire days

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Laurels mentioned like once and that's it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: This was supposed to have the poly boys and it ended up being Tordmatt and second chapter Tomedd*Finger Guns*





	Who needs school days, we get fire days

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a few days off school because of fires (screw you fires) so I took the opportunity to write a fic because why not
> 
> (Tomedd will be in next chapter)

Edd: NO SCHOOOOLLLLL  
Tom: YEET  
Matt: Air qualities shittt  
Tom: Thank you fires  
Tord: HELL YEA NO SCHOOL  
Edd: What should we do tmrw  
Matt: I have no clue  
Tord: We could go walk around downtown  
Edd:...  
Tom: bOI  
Tom: SMOKE  
Tord: oH YEA  
Edd: BOi  
Matt: hOw  
Tord: Let me love my life jesus christ  
Tom: Did someone say my name  
Matt: Oh Holy One please bless us  
Edd: I banish you to hell  
Tord: I thought that was my job  
Tom: oof  
Matt: So like  
Matt: What should we do???  
Edd: Welp my house is to damn hot  
Matt: My aunt has ppl over soooo no  
Matt: we’re to loud  
Tord: Wait what does your aunt have to do with this???  
Matt: Rememeber me and my mom moved into her house  
Matt: With like the five other doggos  
Tord: OH YEA  
Tord: Yeah with the small white dog and german shepered one  
Tom: Ellie  
Tord: Yea that doggo  
Edd: I like her she’s just a big baby  
Matt: So back on topic  
Matt: Whose house  
Tom: Not mine we never go there lol  
Tord: Mmmm guess my house  
Tord: K lemme tell my dad’s that you three are coming over  
Tom: K  
Matt: The next day is saturday  
Matt: should we just stau over  
Edd: YES  
Tom: OFC  
Matt: TORD  
Matt: TORd  
Matt: CAN WE STAY THE NIGht  
TOM: TORD  
Edd: TORD  
EDD: TORD  
Matt: TORD  
Tord: wAT  
Edd: CAN WE STAY THE NIGHT  
Tord: UGH LeMMe gO aSK jEsUs cHriST  
Tom: I think we sucseeded  
Matt: Depends on your definition  
Edd: Fair enough  
Matt: One sec sister needs something  
Edd: K  
Tom: Your sisters odd  
Edd: He didn’t respind  
Tom: Well yeah he had to go so something  
Edd: Point taken  
Matt: HOW DARE YOU  
Matt: SHE’S A BEAN  
Tom: Roses are red  
Tom: Violets are blue  
Tom: There will always be something to offense a feminist  
Edd: um ok?  
Tom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgiLm9bCxrU  
Tom: Here  
Tord: THATS AMAZING  
Tord: I walk away for ten seconds and this is what I come back to  
Matt: Sameeee  
Edd: If Laurel were here she’d say that’s a moooddd  
Tom: B E G O N E T H O T  
Matt: Type that in the fire chat  
Tom: K

In case of fire, talk in chat

Tom: Laurel  
Laurel: wat  
Tom: B E G O N E T H O T  
Laurel: How am I friends woth you again  
Tom: I dunno ask Edd

Tord: So my house tmrw  
Edd: Yea  
Tord: K it’s like ten so i’m gonna shut my eyes and wake up at like three  
Tom: Same but so that in like three hours  
Matt: You all are pussies  
Matt: All nighter  
Edd: That’s not healthy  
Matt: Cola addict  
Edd: Shush  
Tord: Yeah  
Tord: Gnight everyone  
Tom: Night Tord  
Edd: Gnight  
Matt: See ya and gnight

 

“Tord, Tord, Tord, Tord, Tord,” Matt said over and over again as I answered the phone.  
“No good morning how are you,” I said, my voice half dead.  
“Sorry, I was wondering if I could come over a bit early. I kinda ditched my dad’s house and just wandering around town for a bit,” Matt said, Tord could almost see the doofy smile on his face. “I’m only a few minutes walk from your house. I just wanted to ask first.”  
“No, no, it’s fine. Text me when you get here that way you don’t wake the whole house,” I said and Matt agreed.  
“Ok! I’ll see you in a few minutes, thanks Tord!” He said before hanging up. I sighed and kicked the covers off my legs. Guess I should put a shirt on.  
Walking over to the closet I grabbed a random gray tank top and fixed my hair the best I could. As I debated whether or not I should wash my face Matt text me that he was outside. Quickly texting him back I crept down the stairs and unlocked the door.  
“Morning,” He whispered, kicking off his shoes next to the door.  
“It’s like five thirty dude, why are you even up?” I asked and he smiled.  
“It’s actually five fifteen,”  
“Whatever, it’s still night time,”  
“Anyways, I packed up a few things and decided to take a break from my dad’s house. My step mom’s been a bitch and I figured I could chill here today since we already agreed to hang out,” He whispered as we walked upstairs and over to my room.  
“God, you’re even fully dressed. I can't even see without the sleep in my eyes coming back,” I said and Matt smiled.  
“Go back to sleep then, I don't mind staying awake. As long as I have a roof over my head im fine,” He joked but I shook my head. No way I was gonna let him not sleep at this ungodly hour.  
“Here,” I said handing him a pair of my flannel pants. “ When you’re done changing just slimb in.” I said laying back down in my bed and silencing my phone.  
“Ok,” Matt said kicking off his jeans and slipping on the pajama pants. “What the heck these are so soft.” He whispered, climbing in beside me. I rolled over and buried my head into his neck.  
“I only wear soft things,” I said and he wrapped his arms around me.  
“No kidding,”  
“Shh, go to sleep,” I said and he smiled, shitting his eyes and snuggling closer.  
“Gnight Tord,”  
“G'night Matt,” I said running my fingers through his hair as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this last night and I have no clue why I didn't post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
